Chris
by zoned-out
Summary: Right, basically, it's about Chris (no duh!). I haven't decided where I'm going with this yet but I think I've got a story brewing in my head. Please, remember to r&r. Rated PG13 because there might be some swearing later on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Right, you probably want a disclaimer, right? Just so you can see me bow my head in shame. Mean people, the whole lot of you. And anyways, if I **did** own Charmed, do you really think I'd be posting my stories on ? And do you **really** think Chris would have died? Whatever. Well, anyways, here goes nothing, I do not own Charmed. Happy? bursts into tears Nice way to rub it in. sniffle sniffle Don't worry, though, one day I **will** own Charmed, and I **will** bring Chris back, I promise you that (and I'll also become the new Ruler of the World, whatever, probably won't ever happen).

Well, I kind of needed a break from my other story so I decided to post this one (kind of sad, all I got is one chapter in my other story and I'm already stuck). It sucks, I know, but have some compassion. I did this in, like, five minutes. I was bored and didn't feel like doing my homework. Whatever. After this, I will go and get started on my plans of world domination, mwahahahaha!!! calms down and takes a deep breath Too much sugar, I guess, in my system. Whatever. Well, I'm sure you aren't here to hear (or more precisely, read) me babble, so I'll get to the point. This takes place after Chris-Crossed, the Charmed Ones don't know Chris is their nephew or son, and they don't trust him. Right, might be confusing in the beginning but bear with me. So, now, with all that said, please show some compassion and r&r. I love seeing reviews in my inbox. Well, enjoy the show!

* * *

Chris screamed out in pain as a darklighter arrow pierced its way through one of his lungs. He fell to the ground, finding it very hard to breathe. He felt an energyball hit his chest, sending another spasm of pain through his body. He moaned in pain and looked up to see his assailant. It turned out to be the very demon he had been going to meet with. He had a group of other demons with him and a darklighter. They sneered at him. One looked at him with a questioning look on his face and asked, "This is it? This is the son of a Charmed One? This weak, pathetic, excuse for a witch?" At hearing this, Chris raised his hand and threw the demon to a wall. He may have been hurt and weak at the moment, but he couldn't stand an insult. He then flicked his hands and every single demon in the room exploded, their screams echoing in the long, empty passageways in the Underworld. Chris gritted his teeth and quietly scolded himself. He should have seen that coming. Well, he could scold himself later, first, he had to get back to the manor so Leo could heal him. He tried to orb, but found he lacked the energy. _Come on, Halliwell, you can do better than this. Orb_, he told himself, but he couldn't find the strength. He then thought of his mission, of his future. _Come on_, he thought, _how do you expect to save the future if you're dead? Now orb!_ He finally felt the familiar sensation of blue orbs surrounding his body and then all went black.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Yeah, kind of short, but if I continue I promise the chapters will get longer, I just wanted to see what you guys think of my fic so far. Well, you see, there's this purple box right here, to the left, click it and make me happy little duckling. Oh, and before I forget, does anybody know how I can make it so everybody can review my stories? I checked it out and only people who are logged on can review my story. Well, I gotta go, remember, r&r.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I mean, if I owned Charmed, do you really think I would be posting my writing **here**? Well, anyways, I do not own Charmed. Happy?

Right, well, since I actually got some reviews, I decided to put up another chapter. This one, like the last one, was done really quickly and I apologize ahead of time for its crapiness. Oh yeah, just so you know, I'm making Chris younger in this fic; you know, to make him closer to my age. Though, I can hardly make him thirteen, so I'm settling for eighteen. Right, also, he's a lot more powerfull in this fic. I mean, they make Wyatt have so many powers, but what about Chris? Whatever. Just read, and review. Don't forget **that**.

Oh, and to all who reviewed, thanks.

To CaliforniaChick- Thanks for all the wonderful the compliments. blushes

To KlownKid-131- Right, don't worry, he's gonna be bleeding a **lot** in this fic, I also think it's hot.

To orcasnowleo- Thanks. I **love** compliments. hint hint

To Lark- Right, thanks for the review.

To ChrisBianca- Wow, you're enthusiastic. Glad you like my story so much.

To zandra- Alright, more coming your way.

To Nemesis' Arrow- Thanks, more compliments, this seems to be my lucky day.

* * *

Piper hummed softly under her breath, not wanting to wake up her sisters. They had both come home late last night, having went to a party. She quickly dressed and went down to the kitchen to make pancakes. It was Saturday so, luckily, they didn't have work that day. Piper was making the batter when she heard a loud crash come from the sunroom. She quickly turned around, her hands out, ready to blow up whatever demon was after her family that week. When she saw no one, she slowly walked to the sunroom. She was surprised, to say the least, to see her whitelighter, unconscious, laying on top of a broken table. He had a darklighter arrow sticking out of his chest. She crouched down and pulled the arrow out. Blood immediately started squirting out and a puddle of blood start to form around him. "LEO!" she called. Immediately blue orbs filled the room to form her ex-husband, Leo. He was holding Wyatt in his arms. "Yeah?"

"Don't just stand there, heal Chris!" She may not have trusted Chris but she sure as hell didn't want him to die. Leo quickly handed Wyatt over to her and placed his hands over Chris. His hands glowed golden and Chris' wounds healed, the blood magically disapperaring. He stirred lightly, starting to wake up. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Leo. "Damn, that hurt. Can't demons be a **little** bit nicer?" Leo just stared at him, before responding, "Um, well, apperently not."

"Whatever." Chris then turned to Piper and said, "So, anyways, I was thinking, since it's a Saturday, maybe you, Paige and Phoebe could vanquish-"

"NO! No more vanquishes, got that? This is a Saturday, a day meant for some peace, **not **for demon hunting."

"Oh, come ON. Just one demon, that's it. No more, okay

"NO! Now, you either drop the demon hunting or I'll vanquish **you**."

"Um, well, Piper, I hardly think you can vanquish your whitelighter."

"OUT!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, lady, I'm leaving."

"You better be." Chris quickly orbed out of there, muttering about lazy witches and people not caring for the well-being of their son. "Wow, Piper, don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"Yeah, well, ever since he's come back from the future he's been sending us after twice as many demons as before. It gets annoying."

"Right, well, I've got to go. There's an important Elder meeting Up There." Leo then orbed out. Just then Paige and Phoebe ran down the stairs, looking ready to vanquish any demons that were trying to kill them that day. When they didn't see any, they looked curiously at Piper. "What was all that noise about? You were so loud you could have raised the dead!" Paige, of course. "Well, for your information, Chris just orbed in here, with a darklighter sticking out of him, and I had to get Leo to heal him."

"Oh, so basically a normal morning in this household. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, like always. Now, you clean this up while I go finish making them." Piper took Wyatt and went off to the kitchen to finish her pancakes. "Great, isn't this just great. We get stuck with the cleaning up. Can't people clean up after themselves? Phoebe whined.

"Fear not, my lovely sister. I have the perfect spell for this. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." The table disappeared and then magically reappeared, perfectly intact. Paige turned and grinned at Phoebe. "Let us not speak of this to Piper, alright?" Phoebe nodded and they both walked into the kitchen, eager for some pancakes.

* * *

Chris formed a fireball and threw it at the demon, vanquishing him. He then turned and crossed out a name on a piece of paper. "One down, ten more to go." With that, he orbed out to vanquish some more demons.

* * *

Right, sucked, didn't it? Well, whatever. Just r&r, please? It makes me very happy when I check my email and I find some reviews in it. 


End file.
